


Moonlight

by fondofit



Series: The Hunters [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Bloodlust, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Clarus finds Cor irresistible after a hunt.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulyanC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyanC/gifts).



> Happy birthday to [Julyan](https://twitter.com/DinkyIcarus)! 
> 
> This is a small piece of a larger one I've been working on for a while now and a lot of that verse was inspired by them. :)

The bloodlust is high and Cor’s smile draws Clarus’s gaze. The young hunter looks to the elder with a small, satisfied smirk spreading across his face. A terrible beast had now been put to the rest and Cor handled it well on his own; he walked away with very minor injuries and a kill list of three known beasts. The power of the gained bloodechoes light up Cor’s eyes with an eerie aqua glow, or, if Clarus thinks about it, it could be the moon’s reflection, but he finds the look endearing. The young man was strong, he would give him that, and he was more than worthy of holding the sword of legend. 

“So what do you think?”

Clarus watches the words form on blood splattered lips and tries to think of a sentence that wasn’t _Come over here and find out._

“You did well. It’s still early, so we could get more done for the King.”

It’s too soon to go back to business, but this is what it is between them right now. Night hunts and jovial ribbing to get them through until the dawn. It’s ridiculous how often Clarus finds himself looking forward to these hunts after a long day of watching over his majesty.

“You sure you aren’t tired? You almost got caught off guard over there.”

Clarus scoffs, of course Cor noticed that gaff. He couldn’t help that Cor’s fluid movements and masterful takedown of the wolfbeast caused him to become distracted. Cor did everything incredibly _well_ and he wasn’t one of those types of people who intend to show off. It would be embarrassing for Clarus, if he didn’t have the confidence in his own moves and actions to get him as far as he’d come within the Lucian household.

“Was too busy making sure that thing wasn’t going to rip your throat out. I can’t go back to Regis saying his new Marshal ended up a bloody mess on the ground.”

The amused snort of Cor echoes in the small alcove they found themselves in. He sheaths his sword in one fluid motion as he begins to walk out of the small outdoor area. The courtyard was quiet, almost peaceful, if not for the dying brush and the algae infested fountain. 

Cor wipes the blood with the back of his glove covered wrist, causing the smear to spread more than he intended.

“So you say, Clarus. So you say.”

Clarus lets out a sigh as he wraps an arm around his companion. He knows what he’s about to do is something he should keep to himself; something he should definitely not do after killing a few beasts in the middle of the night during a hunt. But instead he pulls Cor close and wipes away the blood from Cor’s lips and cheek with his own, ungloved hand. 

“You are too good to look at that I can’t look away, Cor. Tonight was no different.”

Cor looks at him, his cheek pressed against the palm of the older man’s hand as he turns his head to lick at the thumb that wiped away the blood. Clarus can’t help but see how bright his eyes are in this light, how long his eyelashes are; it’s hard being this close to him without being able to do anything with him.

“Took you long enough,” Cor says with his lips softly rubbing against the inside of Clarus’s hand. His eyes lock with Clarus’s, aqua to ice blue, as Clarus closes the gap between them with a slight push of his hand.

The kiss that tests that waters is decisive, made to intentionally drive each other mad with a need to go harder, further. The smell of blood is still thick between them, but instead of making them sick, it only makes them riled up all the more. Clarus moves to push Cor against the brick wall, his body pressing up to the others as much as he can despite the layers of thick leather coats on both their bodies. 

Clarus delves into the other’s mouth, tasting Cor in a way he hasn’t had the pleasure to in a long while. He gasps when he feels a thigh stick in between his legs and push up, hard enough to make him groan and buck, wanting more.

While the one hand was still occupied with holding Cor’s face, Clarus snakes his other down Cor’s chest to rest at his crotch. He palms the other erection through his pants, keeping the pace even with the grinding of his hips. It’s a thought in the back of his mind, but If they weren’t physically fit, it would be much too hard to keep going in this manner. It all ends up being worth it when Clarus feels Cor start to come undone as whine rips from the back of his throat to echo into Clarus’s mouth. 

It with a tight grip on his back and the shaking in Cor’s legs when he realizes the other’s about to come. Clarus eases back, just enough to put Cor on edge, trying to match with his own build up. It doesn’t take much longer as Clarus angles his hips just enough to be overcome with that familiar gut warming feeling. He gladly eats Cor’s reciprocating groan when he makes contact again, bringing them both to a blissful release. 

Clarus doesn’t let go of Cor right away, slowly bringing him back to the present with doting, slow kisses. As much as he enjoys sex with the other man, is the calm after post-coitus he enjoys the most. He kisses him deeply, slowly once more before pulling back to straighten up their clothing. 

“What a rush,” Cor says with a grin. 

Despite feeling dirty from their goings on, Clarus knows the spark of light in Cor’s eyes means that their night is far from over.


End file.
